Nightmare Dragon
"Dragons will roam the land...once again...No longer will we fear what we have started, but to rule forever as gods of this entire world...Such fools like you two shall not interfere in our goal of conquering! You will divide into nothing more than useless beings that should not exist, while we conquer...THIS ENTIRE PLANET!" ''-Nightmare Dragon, ''from the game Gregory & Fire: The Dragon Saga. Nightmare Dragon is a villain that appears in the Scorpius series game, Gregory & Fire: The Dragon Saga. He is the final boss of the game, and Gregory & Fire must defeat the dragon and end his reign of terror upon the Cancerus region, as well as the Scorpius region. Unlike other villains, he does not want to destroy Planet Scorpius. Instead, he rather wants to rule it, like Wolfember does. Physical Appearance Nightmare Dragon appears as a large, three-headed dragon with black skin and scales, green eyes, golden horns, claws, and spines, and a red gem on each dragon's forehead. In his previous performance, he appears as a large shadow cloud, resembling his own face. Story A long time ago, Nightmare Dragon overthrew the king of the Cancerus region in order to rule it, as well as trying to use an emerald that can help him gain ultimate power. However, he was defeated by a Cancerus Warrior, who may be the Cancerus counterpart of Geminus before he died. Throughout the whole game, Nightmare Dragon is often seen in his shadow cloud form. He never reveals his true appearance until Gregory & Fire encounter him in Nightmare Dragon's Castle (one of Wolfember's sky castles taken over). In the beginning of the game, Nightmare Dragon raids the skies of the Scorpius region along with his dragon army to absorb four sages' powers in order to help him awaken the gem so he can obtain full power. After absorbing the sages' powers, he and his dragon army leaves the Scorpius region unharmed, clearing the skies. Gregory, Fire, and Wolfember first meet Nightmare Dragon along with his best side minion, Drerror on Wolfember's Hyper Flame V, where they were headed to the Cancerus region to stop them, but Drerror destroys the ship, sending Gregory, Fire, Wolfember, and his entire crew into an unknown field. Gregory & Fire meets Nightmare Dragon again at the Cancerus building where the mayor was. Nightmare Dragon forces him to eat a parasite, which turns him into a monster. He also took on the form of Dadari (the mayor's Executive Assistant) to lure Gregory & Fire into a trap, forcing them to work for him in order to disable the generator that protected the gem. He and Drerror takes off, leaving Gregory and Fire to fight the monstrous mayor. Nightmare Dragon then uses the sages' powers he took from to awaken the gem. This fails, however, when he soon discovers that the sages' powers he absorbed from were not the real ones. As soon as the pieces of the gem split into six parts and scattered all over the Cancerus region, Nightmare Dragon videochats with Gregory and Fire to find all six gems and deliver them to his destination, Mount Coal.